milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Diogee
Diogee Ex Machina Murphy is Milo's pet dog. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Diogee is a dog who is very loyal to his owner Milo Murphy; so much so that he gets out of the house just to reunite with Milo at random times of the day, usually during Milo's predicaments. Diogee will casually appear to save Milo and his friends from any situation, this is used as a running gag in many episodes. Milo usually tells him to go home, and sometimes says "He's not supposed to be..." which can be said in any place where Milo usually is. He always knows the way home and the way to Milo. He doesn't always appear to save Milo, he sometimes appears just to stay with him, even though this means he doesn't obey his owner. He likes the film The Dog Door Bone Files. He is very friendly like most well-socialized dogs. Diogee has a lot of stamina. He was able to run to Milo's location and had no signs of exhaustion. Diogee also appears to be smarter than regular dogs. He was able to read a map with directions to get to an airport, use public transportation, ride an airplane and use a parachute to get to Milo, apparently without humans thinking his activities odd or even interesting. Physical Appearance Diogee has cream-colored fur with small brown spots right over his mouth and a large, round, brown nose, floppy ears, and two brown "stains" over his back. History Early life He has been with the Murphy family since Milo was a toddler. When Sara tried to teach Milo how to tie his shoes, Diogee began playing with the laces and inadvertently got tangled up with Milo when the attempt to tie his shoes failed. Further adventures In Going the Extra Milo, he ran up to Milo and Zack when they were running on a runway concrete drainage pipe. When they were attacked by a wolf with its head stuck in a beehive, he knocked off the wolf into the river. In Sunny Side Up, he guarded the eggs as Milo and his friends worked on their project. Diogee came to school when they participated in the egg drop and ate the second egg that big bertha saved. In Rooting for the Enemy, he attempted to attend a football game wearing a foam finger on both his head and tail but was told to go home by Milo. He also shows up at the hospital in this fashion. In The Undergrounders, he helped lead Milo, his friends, and a group of lost construction workers back to the surface. In The Doctor Zone Files, he attended a showing of The Dog Door Bone Files. His view of the movie was blocked by a poodle. In The Note, he found Milo's doctor's note at the recycling plant. In Party of Peril, he ate Milo's birthday cake and ice cream at his party. In Smooth Opera-tor, he attended an opera and wore a Valkyrie helmet. In Worked Day, he follows Milo and his class to the water treatment plant. He accidentally knocks everyone off Milo's giant inflatable snowman. In Family Vacation, he easily escapes Melissa and Zack to help Milo get out of yet another pickle. In Murphy's Lard, he makes a small cameo in the doughnut ride where Milo was screaming about finger traps when swimming. In Secrets and Pies, he is launched out of the chimney after Milo's macaroni and cheese explodes and shakes cheese off of himself like water on top of the dump truck. He is found by Veronica and taken home. He sits on the pizza. In The Substitute, he rides a skateboard in front of Jefferson County Middle School. He later almost pees on King Pistachion's seedling in the school's courtyard. In We're Going to the Zoo, he spends time in Melissa's inflatable pool. In The Little Engine That Couldn't, he hitches a ride in Denise the fire truck. In The Llama Incident, he observes a lizard by a rock not far from where Milo and company are hanging from a large tree branch. In Missing Milo, he saves the future by peeing on King Pistachion's seedling. In Perchance to Sleepwalk, Diogee follows Milo and his friends to their campsite, he is spotted and heads home. In Some Like it Yacht, Diogee finds a way to warn Milo of a semi-centennial high tide. In Backward to School Night, he steals then accidentally breaks the age regressor ray. In World Without Milo, Elliot Decker imagines Milo telling Diogee to go home. In The Race, he carries a medal to Milo at the end of the race. In The Island of Lost Dakotas, Milo has a flashback, in which a young Diogee watches him try to tie his shoes. In Love Toboggan, he removes the boiler from the toboggan and crashes it into the Murphy's dining room. In Fungus Among Us, Milo asks Diogee to stay with him instead of sending him home. In Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!, he is dressed as broccoli for Halloween. He helped Milo prepare frights within the Scream-A-Torium. In The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Diogee is with Milo, Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota when they meet Doofenshmirtz, who attempts to make conversation with him. Diogee then leaves with Milo and Perry to help retrieve a clock from his house and later reappears alongside Perry to help fight against the Pistachions. Relationships Milo Murphy Diogee is Milo's pet dog. Diogee leaves the house to find Milo on a regular basis and shows occasional disappointment when being sent home. He's constantly doing his best to help Milo out of trouble, often following him on risky adventures and appearing out of nowhere to save him in the nick of time. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood Diogee is close to Milo's best friends. They took care of him when the Murphy's went on vacation, and he guarded the eggs for them while they worked on their science project. When Zack and Melissa were being followed by Agents Brick and Savannah, he helped slow them down so that the duo could escape. Perry the Platypus During the Pistachion invasion, Diogee began working with Perry immediately. He ran away with the clock Perry had entrusted to him so that the platypus could fend off the Pistachions, and later the two of them worked together during the battle, protecting their owners and fighting against the Pistachion army. Gallery "|Screenshot_(2978).png}} Quotes Appearances Season One *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Sunny Side Up" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"The Undergrounders" *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"The Note" *"Party of Peril" *"Smooth Opera-tor" *"Worked Day" *"Family Vacation" *"Murphy's Lard" *"Secrets and Pies" *"The Substitute" *"We're Going to the Zoo" *"The Little Engine That Couldn't" *"The Llama Incident" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"Backward to School Night" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" *"The Race" *"Love Toboggan" *"The Island of Lost Dakotas" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" *"A Christmas Peril" Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Snow Way Out" *"Teacher Feature" *"Picture Day" *"Agee Ientee Diogee" *"Game Night" Trivia *His name's pronunciation is phonetically based off of the spelling of the word "dog". *Dee Bradley Baker, who provides sound effects for Diogee, also did vocal effects on Phineas and Ferb, most notably performing the part of Perry the Platypus/Agent P. **His role in the show also mirrors Perry's a bit. Perry is a secret agent with human-level thinking, while Diogee is a normal pet with normal dog behavior. While Perry usually hid from Phineas and Ferb when fighting against Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Diogee usually joins Milo to help him out of his difficulties. *In Missing Milo, Diogee's full name is revealed to be "Diogee Ex Machina Murphy". **Coincidentally, the first three letters of his name "Dio" (as in "''D-i-o-g-e-e''") are forming an Italian word and came from the Latin "deus". **Diogee's middle name, Ex Machina, maybe a play on the term Deus Ex Machina as he often appears randomly at just the right time to solve an otherwise unsolvable problem. In this case he is clearly Dog Ex Machina. *Milo and Sara call him "the best dog in the world", which is printed on his food bowl in Chinese. *Diogee is one quarter llama dog (mentioned in The Llama Incident) *He can understand some commands in Spanish due to attending one of Milo's Spanish classes. *In Agee Ientee Diogee it is revealed he had history with Doofenshmirtz. Which would explain why he is happy to see Doof in The Phineas and Ferb Effect. es:Diogee id:Diogee pl:Diogee pt-br:Diogee vi:Diogee Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:D Category:The Murphys Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Pets